


face to face

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dontk now how to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	face to face

You hear the distinct whooshing noise and feel the pressure of two dream bubbles merging. You close your eyes.

When you open them, you're face to face with a human boy, staring into his blank, white eyes.

"Vriska?"

Well. That's new. 

Usually you're the one who asks his name and spends countless amounts of time trying to get him to remember who you are.

Your still heart melts and you almost start crying. He can tell, you think. He opens his arms and you hug him without looking at his face again.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you turn to see who it is. You find a pair of glasses and a mess of black hair with two nice looking horns poking out.

Well. That's new.

You guess he's not your John.

The three of you sit around and talk for a while. You find out that in their universe, they got to meet. They spent time together. They're matesprits. 

It should have been you.

Someone called Lord English killed them both. Vriska (the one who's not you) won't talk about him. She just says your luck must have kicked in if you never had to fight him.

A while later-- you don't know how long, since time isn't really a thing that happens anymore-- your bubbles separate. 

So. That John already had a Vriska. That's got to tell you something, right? That you're supposed to be with him-- the one from your timeline?

You're starting to get frustrated. Maybe you should stop looking. Maybe he'll find you.

But...

As much as you would like to spend eternity with him... 

You would probably prefer to never see his eyes like that. You spent a lot of time, when you were alive, watching John throughout the years. His eyes never changed. They stayed happy and bright and hopeful.

You don't know what you would do if you saw him and he looked just like everybody else. 

You have seen a thousand pairs of John Egbert's blank eyes. You haven't seen _his_ yet.

You will, though. You just have to wait a little while.

You often find yourself face to face with a human boy, staring into his blank, white eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh


End file.
